1. Field
Embodiments relate a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device that is stably folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been developed to be of a flexible type whereby a panel is easily folded and unfolded.